Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Genesis)
Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Genesis) is a game made by SEGA and is the 2nd game in the sonic series. Unused Sprites & Objects Vertical Panel Animation (WFz) Used for the panels in WFz. Burnt Sonic Death Sprite Remains from Sonic 1. Probably used for Mz and HTz's Lava. Eggman Dropping Chemical On Himself (CPz) Used when you hit eggman when hes abut to drop chemical. Using the diassembly will restore this animation. Eggman Laughing (DEz) This IS used in-game, but is'nt seen normally. It can be seen by using debug mode and adding rings and getting hit. This also remains in Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (2013 Remake) HPz Icon (Level Select) Hidden Palace was still not scrapped yet, so this confirms Hidden Palace was scrapped very late in development. CPz Object It can only be spawned in debug mode in the Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (2013 Remake). Its behavior is hurting sonic. OOz Elevator-like Object A object for sonic to jump on. This was also used in Sonic The Hedgehog 3's Launch Base Zone. OOz Aquis Oil Spit Aquis' original behavior was to spit oil. It was unused in Simon Wai. Its graphics is in Nick Arcade. Balkiry Standing Sprite (WFz) This sprite can be seen in debug mode when you select Balkiry. Walking Turtle (WFz) Its behavior was to walk and attack sonic. Picky A animal from sonic 1 is present in death egg but is never seen normally. Platform (CPz) Its behvaior was to rise and rise. Its sprite is a testing sprite with numbers. Emerald (HPz) Its behavior was to break and send sonic to a HPz pipe. Its behavior in Simon Wai is a blocking emerald. Waterfall (HPz) A HPz background object. Checkerd Ball (OOz) This remains from sonic 1. There was also a launcher present with the ball. Is seen in Simon Wai. Ring Object (MCz) Its behavior is spinning around and picking sonic up. It remains used in game but can only be seen in debug. When you place it it does its normal behavior. Platform Fire (WFz) Its behavior is spinning and fire. Everytime it spins, fire shoots. Pole (WFz) When sonic touches it, It hurts sonic. It can be destroyed. Door (ARz) Can be seen via debug mode. It cannot be placed though. Pressure Stopper (OOz) Used in Simon Wai. Prototypes Simon Wai Prototype Sonic 2 Simon Wai Prototype is a beta from a toy fair. Its original cartridge has been stolen. It was discovered in 1998 by a guy named Simon Wai. Changes Emerald Hill Zone Is named Green Hill in this beta. It has slight changes. Metropolis Zone The lava is'nt coded, and the music is a bit different. Wood Zone A unused zone scrapped early in development. It is incomplete and the collision is broken. The level stops at the wood ramp. The rest of the level can be explored. The end is finished but it is 2 blocks. It also uses Mz music. Hill Top Has slight differences. The music is a bit slower. Casino Night Pink and blue. Its collision is broken, and some parts are missing. Dust Hill Zone (Mystic Cave Zone) A testing stage, random objects placed everywhere. The rest of the level is empty. The music is a bit slower. Neo Green Hill (Aquatic Ruin Zone) Translated "New Green Hill", It is different and almost close to its final layout. Death Egg Zone Its empty, and has no music. When you exit the level, the whole game, the music and sounds have been disabled. Hidden Palace Zone Its original music has been not created yet, so it uses MCz 2P music as its original music. Its incomplete, but playable. Genocide City Zone Uses CPz music. It is also empty. Chemical Plant Zone It is slightly different. Oil Ocean Zone Uses CNz 2P music as its original music. It has slight differences. The music is a bit slower.